


Barca 2-1 LA Galaxies

by katy15307



Series: Liverpool fc [1]
Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever one shot based on a friendly between Bacalona and LA Galaxies, specifically the reunion of Steven Gerrard and Luis Suarez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barca 2-1 LA Galaxies

The Rose Bowl Stadium, LA. A pre-season friendly between Barcalona is just hours away. Huge crowds are expected and everyone's excited for the event.

Everyone except Steven Gerrard. He's nervous, he knows an old friend is on his way. They haven't seen each other at club level for a whole season. In football terms it feels like a lifetime.

Both have moved on with heavy hearts from the glorious ground of Anfield, one to Spain, the other to America. The Premier League just isn't for them anymore, they had their reasons, of course they did but still deep in their souls they know they'd go back in a heartbeat. Just one more chance to represent Liverpool, to wear red, to have the badge resting over their heart and to sing their anthem like nothing else mattered.

...

"Hi." Suarez greeted, offering to shake Gerrard's hand as the two teams met before they had to separate to change into their kits .

A handshake wasn't enough for Gerrard. He hugged Suarez tight, he didn't want to let to but he had to, to greet the next Barcalona player.

...

Dressed in his white Galaxies kit, Gerrard made the excuse to go to the toilet. He didn't need it, he just needed time to compose himself.

He stared at himself in the mirror, holding on to the edge of the sink basin tightly.

He didn't look right, he never looked right and he doubted he ever would. He told himself "It's just another shirt." over and over again, that the fans didn't hate him for this and most of all today that he could carry on, he could play against Suarez like he was any other player.

"Doesn't look right, does it?" A rich, Spanish sounding voice asked after the bathroom door creaked open.

Gerrard looked to see the familiar face, who was wearing his now usual blue and purple kit, it kind of suited him, not as much as red did but he was clearly proud to represent the club.

Gerrard didn't feel proud, he just felt dirty in this white kit. He slowly shook his head to agree. "Not at all."

"You'll get used to it, in time." Suarez promised as he stood next to Gerrard, they made eye contact through the mirror, not wanting to make full eye contact.

"I will never." Gerrard looked down, wishing he could hold it together. "This badge isn't the one I grew up dreaming of wearing, it isn't in my heart and soul, I've sold out everything I've ever worked for and achieved for an American team." he admitted. "They don't even call it football. "Soccer, Soccer, Soccer"." he mocked.

Suarez put his arm around Gerrard's shoulder to comfort him. "I know I was only there for a short time but I feel the same. I miss it." he spoke quietly.

Gerrard didn't know what he meant by "it", did he mean the club, the Premier League, the fans, the city... him? He felt better in Suarez's arms. His warmth had been sorely missed but, of course there had been little for him to need comforting when they were together. 2013/14 was the stuff of dreams, fairytales, the final result didn't even matter much because the memories meant so much more than a trophy he never earnt.

"I miss it too." Gerrard replied, he looked up, gazing into Suarez's dark brown eyes.

"It will never leave our hearts, our time at Liverpool FC, training at Melwood just to step out onto Anfield's grass for the very best high there is." Suarez said, his Uruguayan accent making his words sound so much more poetic than Gerrard's Scouse could.

They were lost in each others eyes. They had forgotten they were meant to be about to play as rivals, their kits were evidence of that but neither wanted to acknowledge that they weren't wearing Liverpool Red and weren't wearing the famous Liverbird on their chests.

Suarez hadn't mentioned them at all, but Gerrard could see it in his eyes, he wanted it. "I missed you so much, we were nothing without you." He rested his hands on the back of Suarez's head, losing his fingers in his thick black hair. He bravely went in for a kiss, not knowing if this was what Suarez had still wanted.

They kissed, Suarez didn't flinch away, it was why he'd gone to the bathroom, to see if Gerrard still felt like he did. He wrapped his arms around Gerrard's back, resting them on his shoulders. He moved to kiss Gerrard's neck.

"I knew you couldn't run from us." Gerrard commented, enjoying the kisses to his neck and collar.

Suarez moved Gerrard's collar and bit him gently on the shoulder. "I forgot my bites are only for you, my Stevie G."

He'd come close to being banned from football and had to promise never to bite in football, lost his place in the club he truly loved for one stupid mistake on the world stage. He had let his anger get to him and bit another player but that was all in the past.

Gerrard let his pleasure be known. "You'll never forget again, no matter how far apart we have to be?" He asked sounding a little insecure.

"Never. You are the only man for me." Suarez replied as he continued to nibble Gerrard's collar.

They both knew they would always return to their wives, there was no question about that. Gerrard had Alex and Suarez had Sofia. The most beautiful women they'd ever met and loved with all their hearts but this was different.

This was a lucky ritual before a match, a bromance, an expression of how much they admired each others' talent, a celebration, a consolation, they didn't know. They just knew they needed each other more than they needed any other player they'd ever met, more than they could ever admit.

...

No one knew, no one ever realised who they were when they were alone. As they played the match, not one person in the crowd, the management, the players, the officials, no one knew what they had done before the match.

Gerrard tried to put it out of his mind as they played, as did Suarez but they knew they had to be together off the pitch.

They couldn't wait for their role in the match to end. They wanted to see the red card, to be sent off, to spend time alone but neither of them could risk getting in trouble or they'd just be punished in the competitive season.


End file.
